Wrong Place, Wrong Time/Transcript
(At the Destiny's Bounty, the Ninja are training Lloyd.) Wu: Your new body is a fighting instrument. Listen to it. (The session begins with everyone attacking Lloyd and him dodging each one, all while his eyes are closed. But when he dodges Zane's shurikens, they end up hitting the watermelon Nya is carrying in. She shoots a glare at Zane, who gasps.) Nya: Since he's grown, he's learning faster, Sensei. Wu: But will it be enough to challenge Lord Garmadon? Only time will tell. (Kai draws his sword and although Lloyd blocks it, he doesn't stop the attack and falls.) Kai: Hahaha, you're getting pretty good, but that move you fell for was basic 101. Lloyd: Yeah, if I had focused more when I was little, I would've seen that coming. Wu: We cannot change the past, but we can improve for the future. Again, and this time, do not hold back. (The Falcon squawks as it returns to the Bounty.) Zane: The Falcon has returned with troubling news. What did you see, my mechanical-feathered friend? Nya: The Lost City of Ouroboros! Kai: Garmadon has returned to the Serpentine home base, but why? Cole: Looks like they're preparing for a final battle. Wu: Nya, change course. We'll head straight for them. (They suit up and get there at night.) Garmadon: More firepower! When we attack the Ninja, they won't see it coming. Our forces will be so strong, Ninjago will be mine! (Fang-Suei uses a blowtorch on his Mega Weapon, making him pull it away.) Aargh! Wu: Ninja, go! Garmadon: Oh, brother! Wu: It's time we finished this. Ninja: Ugh! Garmadon: Bring it on, fools! (Lloyd jumps in and freezes his Mega Weapon.) Garmadon: Aargh! Lloyd? Is that you? Lloyd: Yeah. I've grown a little since the last time you saw me, Dad. Garmadon: Stop him! (He runs away into a chamber and breaks the ice.) Blast these Ninja! If only they weren't around. If only they never existed! Ugh! Yes. Yes, that's it! I wish I could go back in time, and make it so the Ninja were never formed in the first place! (The weapon makes a time portal.) Now, to finish the Ninja once and for all, so that my son never becomes the Green Ninja! (He jumps in, but doesn't see the Ninja entering the chamber.) Cole: He used the Mega Weapon again! Jay: Oh, swell. Everytime he uses that thing, something really bad happens. Now what? (The ground starts to rumble and turn into sand.) Kai: What's going on? Jay: Is the city sinking? Zane: Worse. The city's returning back into the desert, as if it had never been found in the first place. Kai: Uh, what? What does that mean? Nya: What's happening? Zane: Garmadon's gone back in time to make it so Lloyd never turns into the Green Ninja. Lloyd: I can't...I can't feel my hands. Kai: Uh. Ugh. We have to go in! Wu: If he changed anything, he changes everything! Protect the future, Ninja! (The Ninja jump into the portal.) ---- (The Ninja land in a mud puddle in Ignacia Village.) Ninja: Whoa! Kai: Ugh. Jay: Remind me to pack a helmet next time we time travel. Cole: Where are we? Zane: You mean when are we? Kai: Four Weapons. Ha! My parents' shop. Nya and I used to work there. Hey, wait a minute, this is the day Garmadon ordered the Skeletons to take my sister. We need to warn them! Cole: Whoa, whoa! You heard what Sensei said: we change anything, we change everything. Jay: Yeah, I was confused by that too. Zane: What he means is, our world is the result of past events that have already happened. If for whatever reason events in our past fail to happen, then the future could radically change. Jay: Uh, so what you're saying is we gotta stop Garmadon from changing anything? But of all the times, why did we land here? Kai: 'Cause this is where it all started. The day I met Sensei Wu for the first time and I began my training as a Ninja. Somehow, Garmadon is gonna try to prevent that, but how? Cole: (Sighs) If only Sensei were here to guide us. Jay: (Sees Past Wu walking) Oh look, there he is! Maybe he can! Cole: We gotta tell him what Garmadon has done. Zane: But we can't let the old Kai and Nya see that we talked to him, or else it will affect the future. Kai: Hmm. I know exactly what to do. (As they climb the stairs, Past Kai is on the final words of his first conversation with Wu.) Past Kai: And the shop is called "Four Weapons," not "Four Browsing." Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else. Past Wu: Ha! Too bad. Thought I'd find something special here. Kai: (covers Past Wu's mouth) Sensei, we need your help! Jay: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. If we're trying to stop Garmadon from changing anything, wouldn't talking to Sensei kind of be like altering the past, thus changing our future? Zane: That would be correct. I believe a big "uh-oh" is in order. Past Wu: Uh? Kai: Well, we can't undo what we've already done. Sensei, we really need your help. Past Wu: All for of you…. You...you... Cole: Traveled back in time to warn you of impending doom? Kai: Yeah, but we don't have time to explain. Can you help us? Past Wu: I don't understand, but I can try. Kai: Okay. Any moment now, the Skeletons are going to attack and we think Garmadon may try to hurt me—I mean the past me. Past Wu: Garmadon? Kai: We have to do everything in out power to protect my past self. (The Skulkin arrive, but Kai stopped Past Wu from interfering.) Past Nuckal: Oh, oh! Let me go first! Please, oh please? I'm dying to go down there. Past Kruncha: You nitwit, you're already dead. Garmadon: (Putting on a Skeleton mask. Simultaneously) Why did I ever trust these numbskulls? Past Samukai: Attack! Boo! (The Ignacia citizens run away.) Past Nya: What are they? Past Kai: I don't know. Stay here. (Grunts as he fights a few Skeletons.) Kai: Well, can we help or not? Past Wu: Don't look at me. I'm wise, but not that wise. Zane: Uh, technically, since the past has already been altered, I don't see why we can't fight a few Skeletons. Just as long as your former self never sees you. Cole: Ha, you made my day, Zane. Jay: I miss beating these guys up. (Grunts) Ninja, go! Haha. Kai: Watch for when Samukai throws his daggers. And don't forget to save me. Past Wu: Huh? Kai: Uh, it'll make sense when it happens. Past Kai: (Sees Nya join him) I thought I told you to stay back. Past Nya: And what? Let you have all the fun? Past Kai: Oops. (Samukai uses his four daggers against Kai's one.) Ugh! Kai: Sensei! Past Wu: I'm on it. Ninja, go! (He uses Spinjitzu on Samukai.) Past Samukai: Sensei Wu, your Spinjitzu looks rusty. Past Wu: Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai. Past Samukai: Hehehe, aargh! (He throws his daggers at a nearby water tower, making it collapse toward Past Kai's direction.) Past Kai: Oh, no. Past Wu: Ninja, go! (He saves Past Kai.) Past Samukai: Lord Garmadon says take the girl. (Garmadon knocks out Past Kruncha and misses on purpose.) Past Kruncha: Uh, aargh. Past Samukai: Fools, you missed! Retreat! Past Nuckal: Huh? (He sees two Kais.) Past Kruncha: What is it? Past Nuckal: Uh, nothing. (In the present, Wu is viewing Ninjago City covered in smoke. In a picture of the Ninja, Lloyd disappears.) Wu: Oh, my goodness. (In the past, Past Kai and Nya embrace.) Kai: Oh, this isn't good. Past Wu: Why? We saved you and your sister. Kai: No, the Skeletons were supposed to get away with Nya. Ah. The only reason you convinced me to become a Ninja in the first place was to get her back. Past Wu: Oh, I see. Zane: Sensei, no matter what, you need to convince Kai to go with you. Jay: WHy? Zane: Because if Kai doesn't become a Ninja, the world as we know it won't exist. The four of us will never unite. We'll never train Lloyd to become the Green Ninja. And Nya will never fall head-over-heels for Jay. Jay: (Gasps) No matter what, you need to convince him to go with you! Past Wu: Uh… (He signals them to hide.) Past Kai: Thank you for your help. If it wasn't for your Twistitzu or your Tornadzu, my sister might have been taken. Past Wu: Spinjitzu. Uh, come, we must train. You must become a Ninja. Past Kai: Hahaha. Sorry, but I got a blacksmith shop to help get back on its feet, so I— Past Wu: No. You must come! It is very important that you become a Ninja. Because, uh...we must harness the fire within you! Past Nya: Hold on, Kai. Maybe there's a reason this man came into our lives. Father always said the world works in mysterious ways. I think it sounds kind of exciting. Past Kai: Ha. Okay, if you wanna become a Ninja, fine by me. But I'm only going 'cause you want to. Jay: Oh, great. He's going. We saved the future! Zane: Not so fast. We still have to make sure he becomes a Ninja in order for everything to get back on track. (The Ninja follow them. Meanwhile, the Skulkin are driving away when they came across two trees.) Past Nuckal: Do you see two trees or one? Past Kruncha: Two, you imbecile! Past Samukai: Stop fooling around! We failed our mission and now Lord Garmadon is really going to let us have it. Past Nuckal: Well, I just wanted to know if I was seeing double. I thought I saw the same Ninja twice back there. Garmadon: Double? So the Ninja followed me here and they think they can stop me? They are as annoying as they are troublesome. Well, two can play at this game. ---- (At the Monastery, Nya has started training, but Kai isn't interested.) Past Wu: You must harness the fire deep within you, Kai. Past Kai: (Gets hit by a punching bag) Ow! Ah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Kai: Oh, I'm worthless. Jay: It's like you don't even want to be a Ninja. Kai: Look, I told you the only reason I became a Ninja was to rescue my sister. Zane: If Kai doesn't learn to be a Ninja, our future will be destroyed. Cole: Ugh. Even when Garmadon does something good, it's always evil! Sensei ain't cutting the mustard. Guess it's up to us to get things back on track. Jay: I thought you said not to get involved. "Change anything, change everything." Cole: That was before Garmadon altered the past and changed the future. Now we gotta clean up the mess. Zane: He's right. The only way to save our future is for Kai to find his fire. Jay: But, what are you trying to say, Zane? Zane: I'm saying we have to give Kai his motivation back. We have to kidnap Nya and deliver her into the hands of the Skeleton. Kai: (Sighs) If that's what it takes. Okay, but if it's all right with you guys, I got an idea on how I could talk some sense into myself. ---- (At night, the Ninja, except Kai sneak into Nya's room. After they approach her ber, they stop.) Cole: Time to play our parts. (He hands them Skeleton masks.) Zane: We'll have to act quickly while Kai is keeping himself busy. (Both Kais are in the bathroom. Present Kai takes off the mirror and copies his Past self's movements.) Past Kai: Huh? (He blows on the "mirror" and tries to clean it.) Kai: Hey, dummy! Past Kai: Aah! Kai: Yeah, I'm talking to you. Past Kai: Me? Kai: Would you get your head on straight and start listening to Sensei? The fate of the world kind of rests on it. Past Kai: Huh? (The others now have Nya.) Nya: (Now in a bag) Unhand me, Skeletons! Jay: Oh, I'm sorry, Nya. Nya: How'd you know my name? Oh, when my brother finds out about this, you'll be sorry! Cole: Actually, he'll be quite relieved. Zane: (Spotting their past selves) Huh, guys, we've got company. Jay: Uh, isn't that, uh, us? Cole: Better lower our masks so they don't recognize us. (Jay fights himself.) Let's not hurt ourselves, boys. (Zane puts away his weapons.) I'd hate to leave a mark. Past Nya: Kai, help! Past Kai: Huh, Nya! Past Nya: Help! (Past Kai runs to find her.) Kai: Hey, I wasn't done talking to you. You can't leave. Past Kai: Why not? You're just my reflection! (Present Kai hits him unconscious.) Kai: Sorry, but I can't have you spoiling our plans. (He goes out and helps the Ninja.) Oh, why does time travel have to be so complicated? Guys, uh (deepens voice) let's get out of here. Past Wu: They took Nya! Past Kai: (Now awake) Huh? They took my sister? Nooo! (In the present, Lloyd's picture comes back. Wu sighs of relief.) Past Wu: We'll get your sister back. But first, I want you to meet your team. (The past Ninja unmask themselves.) Kai: Looks like the fire returned. Cole: All we gotta do to get everything back on track is to deliver Nya to the Skeletons. ---- (The Skulkin have set up camp. Past Samukai hits Past Kruncha.) Past Kruncha: Hey! Past Samukai: This is no time to celebrate, we didn't get the girl. How would you like to go back to the Underworld to tell Lord Garmadon that we failed? Past Kruncha: (Walking away and mocking him) How would you tell Lord Garmadon that we failed? Mimimimi. (Nya screams as she is being dropped.) Huh? (He checks inside the bag to see Nya struggling.) Uh, Samukai? How would you like to go back to the Underworld to tell him we succeeded? ---- (At the Underworld, Samukai and Garmadon converse.) Past Samukai: Master, we have the girl. Past Garmadon: Good. (He laughs evilly; as Samukai leaves, present Garmadon approaches him.) Hmm? What is the meaning of this? Garmadon: It is I, your future self! Past Garmadon: How can it be? Garmadon: I know you are searching for the Golden Weapons, and it is because of them that I have gone back in time and stand before you now. Past Garmadon: I don't understand. You have...uh, I have four arms. Garmadon: yes, and I need your help to get rid of the Ninja once and for all. Listen carefully. (He whispers to him.) Past Garmadon: That is truly evil. (They both laugh evilly. In the present, Wu sees the city being covered in more smoke.) Wu: Great Scott! ---- (In the past, the Past Ninja sleep while the Present Ninja and Past Wu watches.) Jay: Ugh, why are we still here? I thought everything is back on track. Cole: yeah, but we have to stay and make sure all goes as planned. Past Wu: So what exactly happens next? Kai: Our former selves have most of the Golden Weapons. Shadow Garmadon now should have my sister. And in about one minute, I get woken up and tricked into taking the Sword of Fire that will eventually unleash the greatest emesis unto Ninjago. Past Kai: Nya, wait up! (They run to the Fire Temple.) Kai: Ah. This is when I steal the Fire Sword and cut my sister down. Then I get attacked by my own shadow. (Past Nya, on a chain over lava, gets lowered.) Past Nya: Aah! Past Kai: Nya! Past Garmadon: Tick tock, tick tock. Past Kai: Ninja, go! (He grabs the Sword and cuts Nya down. Past Garmadon laughs.) Past Kai: Stay close. Past Nya: Trust me. I'm not going anywhere. Past Kai: You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow! Past Garmadon: This time, I'm actually much more! Kai: Wait, he never said that before. Something's different. (Present Garmadon reveals himself.) Past Kai: Garmadon? But you're supposed to be trapped in the Underworld. Garmadon: Oh, there's so much more you don't know. Past Garmadon: Go, future me. Destroy him! (They both start fighting.) Kai: Ugh, we have to do something. I don't stand a chance against Garmadon's four arms. Wait, that's it! (He jumps in front of Past Kai.) Past Garmadon: Two Kais? Past Kai: Yeah. Kai: I guess I have four arms too. Cole: Now, I've got you. (He grabs his Weapon, but Garmadon overpowers him.) Aah! I think it's safe to say the past has drastically changed. (Both Garmadons laugh.) Zane: I was thinking about that. It could be possible to erase the events that have transpired so far by destroying the Mega Weapon that brought us here in the first place. Kai: You mean if we destroy that weapon, everything goes back to normal? Zane: Uh, theoretically. Cole: But nothing can destroy the Mega Weapon. Only a weapon of equal power has any chance of stopping it. Jay: Haha, like maybe the weapons forged to create it in the first place? (He reveals to them he brought the Golden Weapons.) Garmadon: No! Cole: The Golden Weapons! Jay: yeah, I thought these might come in handy. Kai: Okay, no time to find out how you got these. We have to destroy the Mega Weapon once and for all. Fire! Jay: Lightning! Cole: Earth! Zane: Ice! Garmadon: No! What are you doing? Wu: Ninja, go! (The Weapon gets shot into space. Nya slowly fades away.) Past Kai: Nya! What's happening!? (He and Past Wu disappear as well. The Ninja are sent back to the present.) ---- Jay: Did we just...uh... Kai: Return to the future? Cole: This feels familiar, but weren't we training Lloyd? Zane: The future was altered and there is no Green Ninja. Lloyd: (Panting) Sorry I'm late, guys. Are we ready to get training? Kai: Ha! You're still here! Lloyd: Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Jay: So when we went back in time and destroyed Garmadon's Mega Weapon, that didn't change anything? (Kai goes to grab a watermelon.) Lloyd: My father has a Mega Weapon? Kai: Oh, wait a minute, you've never heard of it? (He slices the melon, giving one to everyone.) Lloyd: I-I think I would've remembered that. Why? What is it? Should I be concerned? (Everyone laughs at him.) Hey, what are you guys laughing at? What's so funny? (He carves a Dragon on his slice.) Lloyd: hahaha, I think some things are best left in the past. Come on. Let's just prepare for the future. (Everyone laughs.) Lloyd: I don't get it. (Outside, Wu looks at the star the Golden Weapons shot up to.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2012 Category:The Final Battle Category:Episodes